Love bites
by arillovesyou22
Summary: Rocky and Cece are fighting. Deuce and Ty are confused. How does love fit into this?  Rockey/ Deuce and maybe Ty/ Cece if you want.
1. Chapter 1

Deuce looked at her and smiled. The warmth in his stomach was welcoming yet it was strange and he didn't want any part of it. He looked away from her at his lunch. His feelings of happiness turned to despondency. Her grabbed his metal fork, and cautiously he poked at the mysterious goop on his tray. It wiggled, and although he was disgusted, he smiled.

"Cool," he says in excitement. Before he knew it, Ty struts towards his best friend with a similar blue tray, and similar gray goop. He sits next to him and disappointedly looks at his food. He arches a brow and looks to Deuce for an explanation.

He only shrugs, and Ty copies Deuce by poking the goop with a fork, and smiling once it jiggles. "So," Ty puts his fork down after a moment of laughter, and a ton of jiggle. "What's new?" He asks casually.

Deuce shrugs and stares at the food on his tray. "Eh, nothing much." He looked at him, "Got a D in science for talking to this girl. Got a D in math for talking to this girl, but I got a C- in Spanish for talking to this Spanish girl." He smirks.

"Would this girl be the same every class period?" He asks, his brows raised and a small smirk formed on the corners of his lips.

"Yep," he pops the 'p' and looks back down at the goop. "What is this stuff anyway?" He asks, poking it once more.

"That my friend, is disaster on a tray," Cece soon arrives as she stands behind the two friends. Ty and Deuce look behind their shoulders and smile at Cece. She, like Ty and Deuce, is holding a tray full of mystery. The tray itself hugged her stomach just above her breasts, as her arms went under the blue plastic, and her hands met to greet the tray.

"Hey Cece, wanna sit?" Ty asked. She thinks it over, and after a moment she shrugs.

"What the heck, why not?" She sits next to Ty, dropping her tray on the table.

"Why aren't you sitting with Rocky?" Deuce asks looking over at Rocky. She was sitting at the lunch room table, her head buried in a book as she sat alone. She brought her lunch, 'lucky her.' Deuce thought. the feeling of warmth came back to him, and he quickly looked back at Cece for an explanation. It quickly faded.

Cece sighed. "Ever since she bought that stupid book it's like she wants nothing to do with me anymore. You know, last night I called her, she didn't answer." She points to Ty and Deuce with her fork to show her exaggeration. "I bet she was reading the dumb book."

"Well, what book is it?" Ty asks as he watches Cece poke her goop.

"Huh," she looks at him with a smile on her face from the fun of poking th jiggly food. It fades once she sees Rocky so intrigued with the saga in her hands. "Midnight Howl." She grips the end of the table in anger. "It's about this Werewolf who falls in love with this chick and they end up having, freakish hideous Were- human babies."

"Were- human babies?" Ty asks.

"Their hairy hideous babies I don't know I haven read the book." She sighs, "The only time she asked to hang out was to see Midnight Howl, the movie. Let me tell you, the Werewolf was hot, the babies were not."

"Why don't you try telling her how you feel. Maybe she'll come to her senses. I mean, how long can a person read one book?" Deuce asks as he laughs. Ty soon joins in but Cece stays normal.

"Deuce," she replies flatly.

He's still laughing when he responds, "Huh?"

"There's five books. Each over 500 pages long."

The two's laughing dye down, "Are you serious? That's horrible." Ty responds.

"Yeah, how can she read that stuff? I can barley read my text books."

Cece looked up from her goop. "We have text books?"

Shake it up!- Shake it up!-Shake it up!- Shake it up!-Shake it up!- Shake it up!-Shake it up!-

"Psst, Rocky," Cece whispers loudly across the room towards her friend. To her relief she wasn't reading, she was taking notes. However, due to Cece's hard work at trying to her friend to notice her failed, the rest of the class noticed. "Rocky," she whispered loudly once more.

The teacher turned his heels and squinted his eyes towards the classmates. "Who's talking?" No one spoke, so he turned back around and continued to write on his chalkboard.

"Rocky," she whispers again. This time, she stands silently, waving her arms around. Not even a glance. She sighs and sits, folding her arms over her chest. After a moment of boring molecules, she got an idea. Quickly, she took out a sheet of notebook paper, and jotted down in her neat handwriting. She flung across the room, only to hit the teacher in the back of his head.

Cece placed her hands over her mouth as the class burst out into giggles of laughter. He turns around and bends down, grabbing the sheet. "Who's is this note that was throw at the back of my neck?"

Hesitantly, Cece raised her hand, standing in the process. "That would be me, Mr. Blackburn."

"Cece Jones," he laughed, "I should have expected it." He walked towards her desk and placed the note on her desk. "Read it."

"Read it?" She asked, flabbergasted and in confusion.

"Read it now, or I will. In front of the class."

"No," she quickly says, looking back at Rocky who's brows are arched in in confusion. "I'll read it." She grabs the note of her desk and quickly walks in front of the room, unfolding the note, and brushing the red curls out her face and behind her pale ear.

She cleared her throat and began, "To: Rocky, From: Cece," she sighed, "Rocky- Roadie, why have you been ignoring me? I text-ed you like, 20 times this week and you just say 'hey?' I only get to see you on Shake it up! Chicago and school. And school's for losers. You're overly obsessed with this stupid book, it's not like Jake is going to come out of the book and love you and have freakish babies with you. Love, Cece," she looks up, her face as red as her hair.

Laughter was heard from the students, and Rocky sinks in her chair, embarrassed, and outraged. Cece sits, looks at Rocky, and mouths, 'I'm sorry.' As Mr. Blackburn tries to calm the students, Rocky shakes her head at her, crosses her arms and looks ahead.

Shake it up!-Shake it up!-Shake it up!-Shake it up!-Shake it up!-Shake it up!-Shake it up!-Shake it up!-

"Rocky wait! I'm sorry I didn't mean to! Rocky slow down I can't run in these heels!" Cece shouts, running after Rocky as Cece gripped her own pink backpack. Rock just shakes her head and walks away from her, not slowing down a bit.

They're soon enough at the apartment, Deuce and Ty are sitting on the steps, eating pizza, _real _food. "Rocky stop," she grabs Rocky's forearm and pushes her towards her. Rocky stops, and Deuce and Ty watch as they bark.

"No, you stop Cece. Stop acting insane, stop embarrassing me. Let me be me!" She shouts.

"What are you talking about? I was trying to get your attention but you wouldn't look at me! It's not like you were trying to impress anyone in their."

Rocky's jaw drops, "Are you serious? Rocky, I told you I like Aaron Powers and what do you do? Say I love Jack and that we're getting mutant babies?" She snaps.

"Oh yeah," she Cece says, suddenly realizing her mistake. "Look, I'm sorry. This is what best friends do. We embarrass them in front of their crushes and insult their books." Cece places a hand on Rocky's shoulder. "It's what best friends are for." She smiles.

Rocky takes a step back, causing Cece's hand to fall. "No, best friends don't give away their best friends crushes."

"Okay, that was one time and you got over him." Cece defended herself, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Cece, I never got over him. I still like Aaron!"

"Oh yeah," Cece says again.

Rocky rolls her eyes. "Fine, what if I tell your crush you like him?"

"Oh please, my only crush is-" her head snaps up, "you wouldn't."

"Ty, Cece loves you." She says loudly staring at Cece, her arms crossed her chest as she easily confesses.

"Oh, you did!" Cece runs towards her, and Rocky quickly runs away. Ty, who's now taken back, stands with Deuce as they quickly go after the girls. Deuce took hold of Cece, while Ty took his little sister.

"You two need to chill." Ty says, gripping his hold on his sister as she tries to break free.

"I can't believe you did that Rocky. I thought you were my friend?"

"Well, I can't believe you did what you did. I thought you were _my_ friend?"

"Look, can we all be friends?" Ty asks, gripping harder on his sister as she struggles.

"Not until Rocky apologizes." Cece barks.

"I won't apologize until Cece apologizes."

"Just apologize!" Deuce says getting quite annoyed.

The two girls looks at each other, "No!" They say in unison, crossing their arms across their chests.

**Romance will be in the air! Just review for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

Rocky opened her locker, ignoring the red curls beside her doing the exact thing she is. She decided not to acknowledge that Cece was in the room, when really, Cece was staring right at her. She shook her head, 'No Rocky, you can't forgive her. She told your crush you liked her, and said in front of your whole class you love a fictional character.' Even if the last statement was partially true...

Opening the locker, a small sheet of paper feel that was, she imagined, stuck to one of the locker holes. She sighed, 'probably from Cece,' she thought, picking it up, it ready.

'To: Rocky. From: Aaron.' Her heart skipped a beat, and her eyes enlarged. She breathed out loudly, taking her science book that rested on her hand, she shoved it inside her locker, and soon enough shutting it, staring at the sheet of paper that laid freely in her hands. She leaned on her lockers, unaware of Cece staring at her, while viciously sticking books in her locker.

She didn't say anything, just stared as Rocky unfolded the notebook paper overly excited. Rocky, her hopes high, her heart pounding in her chest, her hands sweating out of nervousness.

'_Rocks,_' It read at the top, and she giggled. 'He already had a cute nickname for me,' she thought, reading on.

_'Cece told me you liked me and I was kind of shocked... You didn't seem you liked me, and well, I'm glade you do... 'Cause I kind of like you too. Meet me tomorrow in the auditorium, after school. I wanna ask you something..._

_Love,_

_Aaron Powers.' _

She sighed dreamily. It was as if it was a slap in the face, but Rocky jumped up and down, yelling, "Oh my God!" Students laughing as they walked past her, giving her looks of amusement. She turned to a cautious Cece. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She screeched, grabbing her shoulder, and brining her into a tight, air breaking hug.

Cece, who was flabbergasted and confused, hugged her back. In reality, she missed her best friend. She missed these special hugs Rocky could only give. "You're, welcome?" She says, though she didn't know what she did that made Rocky so ecstatic, but she'd take the credit any day for her best friend back.

"Oh my God, Cece," she pulled away, keeping her hands on her shoulders, the note still in her hands, "Thank you! If you hadn't told Aaron I liked him he wouldn't left this," she showed her the note, holding it up and admiring it, "note in my locker and he would've never asked me to be his girlfriend!"

Cece cocked her head, "He asked you out?"

"Well," she tucked a curl behind her ear, "Not exactly. He asked me to meet him in the auditorium to ask me something." She sighed, "I'm sorry..."

Cece gave a apologetic smile, "_I'm _sorry. I was a horrible best friend..." She pulled Rock in a hug, making Rock hug back.

"Promise, no more fighting?" She asked in Cece's strawberry scented, red curls.

Cece sighed, taking in Rocky's similar smelling hair, replying, "Promise."

Shake it up!-Shake it up!-Shake it up!-Shake it up!-Shake it up!-Shake it up!-Shake it up!-Shake it up!-

Rocky stood in the empty auditorium. Running a hand through her now, straight hair. She even sneaked in her mothers closet and grabbed some of her makeup, applying eyeliner and mascara that Cece helped her put on. She had to admit, she looked great.

She clutched the note in her hands harder, getting more anxious that maybe, Aaron wasn't going to show... She paced the stage, looking out into the auditorium seats, smiling at the seeing of all the seats, and maybe they where filled with anticipated, influenced kids, watching her dance her life away.

Though Rocky wouldn't admit it, she did have a heart for singing. Her and Cece would joke about the choir kids, singing spontaneously. It seemed ridiculousness,yet, when they preformed in front of the school, she had to admit they could sing.

Rocky sighed, and looked around the large auditorium. It was empty, the only light was shining on the stage she stood upon. Deciding maybe Aaron wasn't going to show, she felt heartbroken. "I should of know..." She told herself silently, looking at her new boots she bought for this occasion.

"Should of know what?" A familiar male voice spoke. Though she looked around through glassy eyes, she didn't spot anyone. The light shining onto the stage hurt her eyes to look into the seating area, though she didn't spot anyone. It was low and seducing, though she knew it wasn't a teachers, for she'd recognized it, it was a student, and she hoped it was Aaron.

"Who's there?" She asked, a slight shake in her voice.

"Why don't you look to your right and find out?" The voice echoed through her ears, and Rocky did as instructed. As he promised, Aaron stood. His body not on stage, he was near the curtains, leaning on a block of wood.

She smiled, and wiped her eyes, "I thought you weren't going to show," she walked towards him.

He shrugs, "I like you Rocky. You're different... You're... amazing."

She smiled and giggled, blushing. "Thank you Aaron... W-what where you going to ask me?" Her hopes high. She bit her lip, hoping he didn't notice her blush.

He smiled, caressing her cheek. She sighed dreamily. "I wanted to ask you," he looked down, his hands grabbing hers. Her eyes wide. "I wanted to ask you, why you're so gullible?" He laughed.

She looked up, confused. "Wha-?"

"Now!" He shouted, releasing her hands as he ran away from her. Flabbergasted, she looked around, no one was there.

"Aaron-?" she started, but was cut off by the sound of a loud crash, and soon enough, she felt the the force of liquid, drenching her. She screamed, realizing it wasn't water.

She glared at Aaron, who was laughing, clutching his side. Rocky looked up, seeing a metal bucket upside down, and two guys next to it stood on a high ladder she didn't notice, that was covered by curtain, as they laughed.

She looked back at Aaron, tears falling from her face as she felt the top her hair, it was sticky and goo-y. She brought it towards her face, though it stains her cloths, it was blue and liquidly. She screamed once more, tears falling.

Looking back at Aaron, she noticed a girl with a video camera, laughing as hard as the others. But she wasn't just any girl, that was Sara, the captain of the cheer leading squad. She cried, running out from the auditorium, she passed Deuce and ran towards the bathroom, not stopping once a teacher that stayed after hours glared at her and told her to slow down.

She opened the bathroom door, sliding against it as she brought her knees to her face, she cried in her hands, the sticky mascara dripping. She heard knocks on the bathroom door, "Go away." She shouted.

"Rocky, let me in." It was deuce. She couldn't let him see her like this. So weak, so embarrassed. "Please Rocky, what's wrong?"

She sniffed, "Go away Deuce." She shouted, crying into her hands. "I hate my life," she cried out, sobbing furiously.

**Poor Rocky... Aww! Deuce won't leave without a fight! I promise you that... Welp, I don't know what's to happen next chapter, but if you review me an idea, that would be lovely. Plus I'd update it faster if I had an idea.. hint, hint...**

**Anyway, don't stop, Reviewing! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Shake it Up in anyway, Fanfiction and Disney. If I did, Rocky would marry Deuce. **

**So, I was pretty bored, and I realized this story doesn't have a lot of fluff, so I wrote this chapter making my goal for SOME type of feelings to be released, even if hints were dazzled here and there.**

**If you review my dearies, I'll make even more feelings come out.**

**Good, and possibly bad. It depends on the review. :D**

Deuce knocked on the door, his knuckles turning white at the amount of times he pounded on the girls restrooms door. His nerves pertaining with the stress, his nervous tension finally got to him, and he couldn't help his mind wounder to who would make such an innocent girl like Rocky, cry? Who would want to hurt her to the point where she cried that she 'hates her life'? She certainly never had a problem with her life, besides her and Cece's fight, before?

But as he thought about it, his knuckles not resting from the pain entering him, hostility wasn't far behind. He quickly stopped his pounding, staring intensely at the door. "Rocky," he begged, his voice soft and full of sorrow, "Please. I just wanna talk."

He heard rustling on the other side of the door, and he thought for a brief moment that maybe she'd come out. As he waited, his mind drifted at what Rocky had told him at lunch that day. She looked different, but he never really noticed until she ran past him.

She was seated with Cece, which was odd, but he and Ty never questioned it because hell, he knew it would bite back at him on his ass. So, he and Ty kept to themselves, eating with them, but not really paying attention. But, he recalled Rocky's soft voice, filled with so much excitement telling Cece something about Aaron Powers.

Being cut from his thoughts, the door opened. Rocky looked down, showing an odd blue goo atop her head. Deuce cocked his head, arching a brow. He thought it was strange, but the fashion statements were changing theses days...

She sniffed, avoiding his confused glare. "...Um, Rocky, you do know there's last week's lunch on your head, right?" He asked, laughing a bit, but stopping once she looks up at him. His smile falls.

"Aaron..." she cocked out, the tears returning to her eyes, and Deuce dreaded the joke. He was never good with girls, especially ones that cried.

"Oh, oh my God Rocky, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" though he stopped, recalling her last word. She looked up, her eyes threating to produce more tears, though he saw behind it, looking at her. Rocky...

His eyes widen when he suddenly realized, she didn't _choose _this. His nervousness returned. Someone did this to her. Someone had the audacity to hurt Rocky. "Rocky," he took a small step forward. She avoided his gaze, "Aaron did this, didn't he?" He asked cautiously.

She looked up, though her head was down, her eyes looked up and she slowly moved her head up and down. She didn't have to say anything, and he didn't want her too. He didn't want her to hurt more than she already was. He knew she liked Aaron, and though it wasn't his favorite thing in the world, she can't help who she falls for. She can't put on a blindfold and point, picking randomly her feelings.

He didn't need to say a word to show his feelings for her, and though she's oblivious to his failed attempts at flirtatious actions, he still manages to get her to laugh, he still gets her to smile, to talk, to be his friend.

He looks back at her. Her eyes drained in pain, and it hits him that she really likes him. Looks, and beauty was one with her, but she sees men in a different way. "Rocky," she looks up, "I'm... really sorry."

"Deuce," she speaks, though he's not surprised of her voice, he's a bit taken back she'd respond so sudden. "Aaron did this to me, I don't want you to interact," she grabs his forearm, pleading with her eyes not to get involved.

He looks back uneasily. How could he not interact? How could he not beat his preppy, captain of the football team ass? He had to do something. He couldn't just sit back and watch Rocky look the other way purposely because he walked down the hall. He couldn't sit back and watch her poke her sandwich with despair every time Aaron's name would pop up.

"Rocky I-" But he stops once she let's go of his arm, looking at the floor. "I..." he sighs, "Fine, I won't do anything." He shrugs, lightly punching her arm playful, "I gotcha back, Rocks." He smirks, and her face lightens up. A small small forms on the corners of her lips, she hugs him, and though he's now infested with suspicious goo, he hugs back.

Rocky pulls, away and wipes her tears. "Thank you Deuce. I really appreciate this." She leans in, kissing his cheek lightly that was now covering up with a blush. Without any other words, Rocky turns her heels back towards the bathroom, leaving Deuce to his thoughts.

"What Rocky doesn't know," he starts, muttering to himself leading to a sigh, "Won't hurt her..." he convinces himself, walking down the hallway, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly as he searches for a certain preppy football star.

Shake it up!-Shake it up!-Shake it up!-Shake it up!-Shake it up!-Shake it up!-Shake it up!-Shake it up!-

Rocky slowly walks the tiled floor towards the mirror, searching her face. She examines the goo that now covered her shirt, and most of her hair. "I need a three hour shower," she sighs, brining her hand up towards her blue hair, she scoops a good amount of the mystery and lowers it towards her face, inhaling the sent, she winces, brining her head back to lower the smell.

She shakes her hand violently as if it were poisonous and one smell could cost her, her life. Once it flies off her hand, she quickly adds, "Maybe four hours..."

Shake it up!-Shake it up!-Shake it up!-Shake it up!-Shake it up!-Shake it up!-Shake it up!-Shake it up!-

Cece knocks on Rocky's bathroom door, getting quite frustrated. "Rocky!" She yells so she can hear over the loud water, "Get outta the shower! We have a fashion emergency! I sent you a 911 text!" She hollered.

"Cece, go home! I'm kinda busy!" Rocky shouts back, though it's muffled.

Cece rolls her eyes, attempting at knocking again and screaming back, Ty walks out his room, giving a shy smile to Cece, blushing in the process.

Ever since Rocky told Ty Cece had... feelings for him, he tried his best to avoid her. That's pretty hard to do if the girl's your sisters best friend. It's not like he didn't have mutual feelings for Cece, it was that every time he saw her, he'd end up making a fool out of himself. Whether it be himself, or someone else. Last time it was Rocky, showing Cece his baby pictures, to his yearbook pictures, all down to his girl friends pictures. It was truly embarrassing.

Cece, who's first was balled, brought her hand down to her side, giving a lopsided grin towards Ty. "H-hi Ty..."

He smirked, "Hey Cece, good luck trying to get her outta the shower. She's been in there for two hours now. She just came home and got in."

"Why?"

He shrugged, "No idea..." he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "I was, kinda thinking that maybe, y-you know you would kind of take in consideration... that maybe you'd... possibly wanna go to the movies with-" he stops, feeling embarrassed he even asked, "Me and Deuce? Yeah, w-we- we were going to see... I don't know but if you're interested..." he shrugs, "Maybe you should come along?" He stammers out.

Cece smirked, "As a date?"

"What?" He suddenly asked, jerking his head towards her direction. Suddenly, the water turned off, and the hearing of shower curtains being pulled out of the way were heard.

Cece smirked, pounding on the door. "Rocky! Come on get out of the shower!"

"I am out!" Rocky yelled back. "Gesh, I'll be out in a sec." She yelled, and Cece smirked.

She turned towards Ty, winking at him. "I'll see you there."

**There you have it. Chapter 3. I really hope you readers like it. **

**I'm sorry for the Cece and Ty fans, though this story was meant for Deuce and Rocky, I'm trying my best to make a bit of Ty and Cece fluff. Sigh, reviews would be great.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry times a zillion. **

**I feel like an idiot for uploading this on the wrong story, so I apoligize. **

**Don't own Shake it Up! Or the characters. I'm not writing this for profit. I'm writing this for entertainment. **

"_Hey, Rocky," Deuce greeted sliding his hand down in hers. Rocky was shocked but didn't stop his actions. In fact, she slipped her other hand down in his, playing with his finger. Deuce smiled at her, seeing nothing but her gorgeous eyes. _

_She looked up at him, "Rocky, there's been something buggin' me for some time now, and I think I should come clean." He released one of Rocky's hands and brushed a strand hair from away from her face._

_Rocky smiled up at him. He noticed she was wearing a hint of lip gloss on her lips, and his nerves were screaming at him to pull away before he does something he'll regret, but he did it anyway. He dove down; catching her lips and he owned them._

_Rocky's eyes were as wide as the moon. She stared at his squinted eyelids. She didn't respond back to the incident until his hands cupped her cheeks, making it a bit less awkward from their hands tangled in between their bodies. _

_She closed her eyes, going with her gut and kissing his back. Her hands wrapped around his neck and she pulled him closer. They separated for air, but still centimeters apart. Rocky was staring down at his lips and he was gazing at her eyes. _

"_I think I'm falling in love with you." He told. The back of his fingers grazed her cheek, smoothing the soft skin._

_Rocky looked up at him, "I think I'm falling in love with Aaron." _

"Deuce, Deuce! Man get up!" Deuce snapped up.

"Wha- what'd I miss?" He asked, looking around Ty's room.

"Dude, how much sleep did you get last night? You look like a complete mess." Ty plopped down on his bed, messing with his iPod.

Deuce scratched the back of his head, "Not much. I was… um… thinking." He shook his head, clearing his head from the dream.

"All night?" Ty asked, skeptical.

Deuce shrugged, "I have a lot on my mind."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Rocky, would it?"

Deuce arched his brows, looking dumbfounded. "Wha- what? What- what are you talking about? I didn't say anything about Rocky."

Ty chuckled, "Man you got it bad. I heard you just now mumbling my sister's name." Ty stood, dropping his iPod on his desk, looking back at his friend. "It's cool that you dig her." He paused, as if he didn't know what to say next. "Well… not really but I mean if I had to have my sister date anyone it would be you in a heartbeat."

Deuce stood from Ty's floor, "Really?"

Ty shrugged, "But if you hurt her in any way I'm going to have to kill you." Deuce laughed, but stopped at seeing Ty's un-amused face.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh."

Deuce sighed, "What should I do?"

"You could always- and I'm not an expert or anything- but ask her out?" Ty said, chuckling. Sarcasm dripping so thick off his lips.

Deuce raised a brow, "Nah. She's still got a thing for Aaron."

"Oh please. If my sister has _any_ sense at all, she'd pick you over that douche any day."

Deuce grinned, hitting his pals shoulder, "Thanks man. You're a good friend."

Ty shrugged, taking the compliment. "Yeah…"

"So how'd you and Cece's date go?" Deuce asked, grabbing Ty's magazine of some pointless game off his desk.

Ty grinned, "We went to the movies, you know, walked around." He shrugged, "It was actually… pretty awkward."

Deuce snorted, opening the magazine, slightly interested. "Yeah, you've know each other since like forever. I wasn't even on the date and _I _felt awkward."

Ty shrugged, falling on his bed, staring up at his celling; watching the fan twirl so fast it made him dizzy. "Do you think it'll always be awkward between us?"

Deuce shrugged, throwing the magazine down. "Don't know. I guess it all depends of how you'd define awkward."

Ty sat up, "I'd define it as two close friends going on a date that probably shouldn't and messing up an awesome friendship."

"Well, you know Cece's feelings for you, what about you?"

Ty shrugged, "I guess I see her more as my little sister than anything else. I just wanna see her happy."

"Well… maybe you should ask her out again. But- go dancing. So… you know, let your moves speak for your mouth."

Ty raised a brow, "I should either be really impressed that you thought of something so smart or really shocked that you're actually that cheesy."

Deuce cocked his head, "I don't even know."

Ty grinned, though. "Thanks, man. Will do. In fact, I'll call her right now. And, I suggest chasing after my sister. Honestly, I can't wait to see her happy."

SHAK IT UP!-

"Rocky!" Rocky turned, seeing Deuce walk towards her. She smiled.

"Hey Deuce." She began walking towards him, "What's up-?" But she was cut off. And she had to admit as far as being rudely cut off, this one was way more romantic that she expected.

They were out the pizza parlor. Rocky was about to grab a bite to eat, book in hand- the same book that made a fuss out of Cece- but Deuce had caught her. And parting her lips slightly, leant in towards him, yielding to the soft strength of his kiss, which engulfed her, gaining in strength until she found herself wrapped up in him, body, heart and soul.

She dropped her book, forgetting about werewolves and sappy love movies.

Deuce smiled in the kiss at feeling her lips respond. It was just like his dream. He silently thanks Ty for allowing his consent in dating his sister. He knew if Ty was dating anyone in his family the awkwardness and overprotective Deuce would come out and he wouldn't be a happy camper.

Rocky placed her hands on the lower half of his stomach, while his hands grabbed her cheeks, gently brushing his fingers across her face.

The only thing Rocky could think of was _well it's about damn time. _

Deuce pulled away, and panted. He caught his breath, but held it as Rocky's face was still only inches from him. He was taller than her, but her curious eyes were still looking up at him. "Go Rocky! You get your man!" Rocky couldn't help but laugh at Cece's voice, and she looked at the corner of her eyes to see Ty's arm wrapped around her best friend.

But she looked back at Deuce, and he smiled at her. "I think I have some explaining to do, huh?" He asked, letting go of her cheek and rubbing the back of his neck.

Rocky shook her head, "Shut up and kiss me." She smiled.

Deuce shrugged, "A bit cliché but…" he smiled, "we can't say no to our audience." He looked at Cece and Ty.

She moved up the last half inch so their lips could touch. Softly. Lovingly. They breathed their souls and their love into each other in that kiss. That kiss; hard, but soft; fiery but cool; a split second but also forever. In that one kiss, she then knew what was behind that quirky smile, and it made her love for him grow even more...

**That's it? WHAT! ?**

**Hehe, yeah. I hope you're pleased with it. I apologize again for the lack of updates. I lost hope but then I re-read it and felt a bit guilty at not updating a leaving my readers hanging. So I decided ending it. **

**Boo to me. **

**Thanks for reading lovelies! **

**Arillovesyou22. **


End file.
